Una nueva vida,una nueva yo
by Patri-chan SM
Summary: Este es un one-shot que explica 'por así decirlo' el porqué de el comienzo de mi fic,¡espero que os guste!Shunxoc.


**¡Hola a todos!~.Bueno,aquí os dejo el one-shot que os prometí de Maya y Shun,para que os ubiquéis en el por qué tiene Maya que huir de Nueva Vestroia,que es el comienzo de mi fic _¡The Elements!Más allá de un sueño_. Espero que os guste ^-^.**

**-diálogo-**

***pensamiento***

**-GRITO-**

**NOTA:este one-shot estará narrado al principio por los protagonistas,y después por un narrador en 3ª ,aquí el disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer:los personajes de Bakugan no me pertenecen,solo mis ocs del grupo _The Elements_.**

**UNA NUEVA VIDA,UNA NUEVA YO.**

Maya POV

Después del fraude de la Academia Alius y los Emperadores Oscuros,el detective Smith nos mandó información que descubrió sobre mi pasado y nos dijo a las chicas y a mí que debíamos ir a Ciudad Bakugan, en el norte de Tokio(N/A:me lo he inventado),y que buscarámos a una chica llamada Runo,que nos ayudaría a llegar a mi país natal. Y así lo hicimos,la estuvimos buscando nada más llegar,y nos dijeron que la encontraríamos en la base de _Los Luchadores Bakugan_. Cuando llegamos,me sorprendió un poco,creía que sería una base secreta de las que salen en las películas,pero¿qué mejor base secreta que una mansión?. Cuando llamamos a la gran puerta de esta,un señor mayor nos abrió,se diría que es el mayordomo.

-Buenos días señoritas,¿qué se les ofrece?-nos preguntó gentilmente el mayordomo-

-Buenos días,¿está aquí una muchacha llamada Runo,como de nuestra edad?nos dijeron que aquí la podríamos encontrar-respondí como una dama,algo muy raro en mí-

-Ah,sí,pasen señoritas,nos avisaron de que vendrían,síganme-y entramos dentro de la mansión detrás del mayordomo-

Accedimos a un ascensor,y de ahí a una sala enorme,con un montón de aparatos electrónicos,y una mesa de metal grande y redonda con lo que parecía ser una pantalla tá a esta última,se encontraba una peli-celeste,con dos coletas a los lados,y los ojos del mismo color que su cabello.

-Señorita Runo,las visitas que esperaba han llegado-inquirió el mayordomo a la peli-celeste-

-¡Oh,que bién!Venid por aquí,accionaré el portal-y se dirigió a una sala continua-

-¿Pero adónde nos llevará el portal?-mencionó un poco intrigada Kaycee-

-Os llevará a otra dimensión,a el país de Vestroia,de capital Nueva Vestroia,de donde una de vosotras nació-

-Por cierto,no nos hemos presentado yo me llamo Maya,y ellas son Jessie,Kaycee,Layla,Aura y Luna-nos presenté(N/A:ver mi perfil para leer las descripciones de las ocs)-yo soy la que es de Nueva Vestroia-

-Seguro que estas ansiosa por conocer tu lugar natal,y a tus verdaderos padres,¿no?-saltó Runo mientras escribía unas coordenadas en el ordenador-

-Si,un poco,me pregunto cómo serán,y,oye,si esta es la base de Los Luchadores,¿dónde están?-mencioné un poco curiosa-

-Ellos ya están allí,bueno,al menos dos de ellos,parece ser que Nueva Vestroia esta siendo invadida por los Vexos,que quieren destruir a los bakugan-y entonces apareció un portal de la nada-

-¿Qué son los bakugan?-pregunto una Layla confundida-

-Ya lo descubriréis cuando lleguéis ^-^¡suerte!-y tras esto el portal nos absorbió,pero hubo como un pequeño terremoto dentro de él,y cuándo salí,estaba sola,y lo único que vi fue unos hermosos ojos ámbares antes de desmayarme-

Shun POV

Estaba entrenando mi técnica ninja,cuando ví que se abría un portal y de él salía una figura que no alcanzé a distinguir,así que mi dirigía hacia allí cuando:

-¡AAAAHHHH!-el grito de la que parecía ser una joven se escuchó en la misma dirección,entonces puse en práctica mi entrenamiento y en menos de 1 segundo ya estaba donde se abrió el portal-

Cuando llegué vi en el suelo a una chica muy hermosa,de pelo rubio recogido en una coleta alta,tenía los ojos cerrados en una mueca de dolor y se apretaba fuertemente el brazo,del que empezaba a correr un hilo de sangre hasta su mano. Me acerqué a ella y le aparté el brazo para ver mejor la herida,cuando me miró un segundo con sus hermosos ojos azules como el mar antes de que que se desmayara. Decidí que no la podía dejar ahí,la cogí en volandas y la llevé a la cabaña que construí en el árbol más grande del bosque. Llegué,la acosté en mi cama y fui a buscar el desinfectante y las vendas que creé por si se daba una situación como esta,y cuando volví a mi cuarto con las cosas,la vi sentada en la cama mirando todo extrañada,parece que no recuerda nada.

POV normal

-¿Dónde estoy?¿¡Ah,cuándo me he hecho esto!?-preguntó Maya un poco confundida mirándose la herida-

-Te encontré en el suelo medio-inconsciente tras haber atravesado un portal dimensional,estás en Nueva Vestroia,en mi casa,por así decirlo-le respondió Shun con una sonrisa que hizo que Maya se sonrojara un poco mientras él se sentaba a su lado para curarla-por cierto,me llamo Shun Kazami-

-Y-yo me llamo Ma-Maya,aunque no sabría decirte cuál es mi apellido¡ay!-Maya se encogió un poco al notar el ardor del desinfectante-

-Jejejejeje,eres un poco quejica,y¿por qué lo del apellido?-terminó de desinfectar la herida y empezó a vendarla-

-Pues porque he venido con mis amigas a Nueva Vestroia para encontrar a mis verdaderos padres,por eso no sabría decirte cuál es-y después pensaron *que mono/a es cuando sonríe*,y ante este pensamiento no pudieron evitar sonrojarse-

-¿Amigas?yo te he encontrado sola,quizás había interferencias en el portal,desde la llegada de los Vexos ocurre bastante-saltó Shun saliendo de sus pensamientos-

-Vaya,ojalá que estén bien-dicho esto Maya se levantó,caminó hasta la ventana y se puso a observar su alrededor-¡hala,que castillo más grande!¿quién vivirá ahí?-

-Yo también me lo pregunto,¿eh?¿qué tienes aquí?-Shun se acercó a ella,le apartó un poco la coleta,y pudo divisar una marca con forma de concha con alas(como el collar de las sirenas de pichi pichi pitch)-hm,esta marca la he visto en la entrada del castillo cuando estuve vigilando los alrededores-

-¿Qué crees que signifi...ca?-Maya,al darse la vuelta se encontraba a escasos centímetros de Shun,notaba como su corazón iba a mil por hora y sus mejillas ardían;a Shun le pasaba por la cabeza esa misma sensación-

-No lo sé,pero lo que si sé es que me enamorado de ti-y entonces la distancia entre los dos terminó en un dulce beso,que fue correspondido tímidamente-

Maya se agarró al cuello del oji-marrón mientras este la cogía de la cintura. Pero como el aire es vital para vivir,el beso tuvo que ser cortado.

-Maya,te quiero,aunque nos acabamos de conocer,es como si llevara esperándote una eternidad-dijo para acercarla a su cuerpo y abrazarla-

-Yo siento lo mismo que tú Shun-y entonces pasó por la cabeza un recuerdo de cuando era pequeña-

Flashback

Una niña igual que Maya pero con unos 4 años de edad,corría por los jardines de un enorme castillo y una niña de la misma edad,peli-naranja de ojos azules corría detrás de ella.

-¡Princesa,espere!-advertía la peli-naranja-

-Te he dicho que no me hables de usted,y que me llames Maya,Mira ^-^-le respondía la pequeña niña rubia-

Fin flashback

-Shun,tenemos que ir al castillo,debo averiguar algo-le dijo al oji-marrón-

-De acuerdo-y se dirigieron a el castillo-

Al llegar,Maya se sorprendió al ver a sus amigas con otro grupo de personas,entre las cuáles pudo reconocer a la chica que era su amiga de la infancia.

-¡Mira!-corrió a abrazar a su amiga de la infancia-

-¡Eh,Shun!¿cuándo has llegado a Nueva Vestroia?-dijo un chico moreno de ojos marrones oscuros-

-Bueno Dan,Marucho,será mejor que os lo explique luego-respondió Shun señalando con los ojos a Maya,Mira y los demás-

-De acuerdo Shun,por cierto¿quién es ella?-preguntó un chico bastante bajito,rubio de ojos azules con unas gafas rojas-

-Oh,es verdad,no me he presentado,me llamo Maya...-se quedó pensativa hasta que Mira habló-

-Stone,Maya Stone,y ella es la princesa perdida de Nueva Vestroia de la que os hablé-

-Bueno,ya no tan perdida,diría yo jejejejeje-saltó Kaycee animadamente-

El resto del día estuvieron viendo el palacio,estuvieron hablando,y Mira le contó a Maya todo lo que vivieron juntas hasta que se la llevaron. Por la noche Maya y Shun estuvieron contándose cosas sobre el otro. Las chicas se quedaron en Nueva Vestroia para ayudar a Los Luchadores en su lucha contra los Vexos hasta que el reino vecino se enteró del regreso de Maya,y le informaron sobre la tradición del matrimonio concertado,para que se convirtiera en reina. Por eso decidió huir(no sin antes despedirse de Shun)a La Tierra,mas concretamente a Inazuma,aunque esta vez ya no sería la misma de antes,ya no sería Maya Evans,ahora regresaría a Inazuma como Maya Stone.

**Bueno,espero que os haya gustado,no sé si os habrá resultado muy largo,porque cuando me viene la imaginació...¡NO PARO XD!Por cierto,no podré seguir con el fic mencionado al principio,porque me tendréis que contestar a las preguntas para saber como lo escribo ^-^.**

**Sayoooooo matta neeeeee!~**


End file.
